Primavera y nekos
by Agus-chii
Summary: Amu estaba preparando una tarta para su amado príncipe. Al estar sola en su casa invita a Ikuto a que la acompañe, pero ella nunca sabía que clases de cosas puede pasar estando sola con un neko, sobretodo si es primavera y esta en celo... ¡Amuto! (One-Shot - Lemmon)


_**Ok, leer tantos doujins amutos hacen que mi mente se vuelve así u **_

_**Así que bueno, hoy vine inspirada para traerles este One-shot lemmon, disfruten :33**_

_**PD: Este one-shot se lo dedico a mi estúpida y sensual amiga Siiory .3.**_

* * *

_**Primavera y nekos**_

Primavera, época donde los nekos viven en celo, buscando a una victima y presa para sus juegos. Esto pasaba con cualquier gato, sea callejero y sin importar que tan humilde sea el hogar donde vive. Pero había una excepción, alguien que vivía en celo todo el año por culpa de una pequeña pelirosa de 13 años. Solo ver la ternura de aquella niña lo volvía loco y lo hacía entrar en sus sueños más perversos. Por esa razón odiaba la primavera, porque era la estación donde menos lograba controlarse. Si bien trataba alejarse de ella para no hacerle daño, cada vez se le hacía más imposible. Él estaba en frente de su casa. Dudaba en entrar o no. Pero la decisión fue tomada por si sola. Ella se acercó a la ventana y lo vio.

- ¿Ikuto? ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó abriéndola.

- Solo pasaba por aquí, total ya me iba... - estaba por irse pero...

- ¡Espera! - exclamó deteniéndolo - ¿No quieres pasar? - preguntó, en su rostro se notaba timidez y un sonrojo que lo acompañaba.

Él no pudo negarse, deseaba estar al lado de ella, abrazarla y no dejarla escapar de sus brazos nunca, aceptó y espero a que Amu abriese la puerta.

- ¿Que planeas hacerme, pequeña pervertida? - se burló mientras entraba por la puerta.

- ¡Cállate! - su sonrojo aumentó más - Es solo que... estoy sola y... bueno... -

- ¿Y que? -

- N-Nada... que me da un poco de miedo... - ella oculto su cara con su flequillo, ¿Por que le decía esas cosas al peliazul?

- Bien... ¿Y que hacías? - él se sentó en el sillón

- Estaba haciendo un pastel... - dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Es para Tadase? - preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y dándose vuelta para ver que había acertado.

- ¡E-Eso no te importa! ¡Tu solo mira la televisión y no me molestes! -

- Pero tu me invitaste aquí... - dijo haciéndose el pobrecito.

Ella lo ignoró, sentía que si seguía discutiendo le estallaría la cabeza, o terminaría estallando la de él con la paliza que iba a darle. Amu tampoco quería que se vaya, por alguna razón se sentía segura y en buenas manos cuando estaba cerca de él.

Amu se puso su delantal y volvió a lo anterior, ella estaba preparando la crema.

- _Tsk... Si Su estuviese aquí no sería tan difícil... De todos modos... es para él, así que tengo que poner todo mis esfuerzo_ - ella sonrió al pensar en el rubio y continuó batiendo.

Ikuto volteó su cabeza al oír una risa de felicidad. Vio que el rostro de Amu estaba adornado con una sonrisa angelical. Pero que iba a desapareciendo por una expresión de enojo que fue formándose por culpa del esfuerzo que ponía.

- Oye... - dijo él entrando a la cocina - ¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso? -

- ¿Eh? - ella volteó y se encontró con Ikuto apoyado contra el marco de la puerta - N-No... Estoy bien... - rotó su cuerpo nuevamente para volver a su tarea. Pero empezó a mezclar con tanta fuerza que la batidora se le cayó al suelo - Tsk... -

Ella se agachó para recogerlo, dándole una preciada imagen a Ikuto. Amu usaba una falda, que al parecer ella no se dio cuenta que la traía demasiado arriba. Claro, con el delantal obviamente no lo iba a notar por delante, pero por atrás y sobretodo por el movimiento que realizó, le permitió a Ikuto ver más allá de lo que deseaba. Una vez que ella lo agarró él volvió al mundo y vio que Amu le decía "¿Que pasa?" con una simple mirada.

- Dios... Eres una inútil... - dijo acercándose a ella y pegando su cuerpo con la espalda de ella.

- ¿Q-Que haces?... - ella sintió que una de las manos de Ikuto agarraba una de las suyas y con la otra la abrazaba por la cintura, apretándola más a él.

- Te voy a enseñar como se hace... - lentamente ayudo a Amu a mover la batidora, ella estaba nerviosa. Sus mejillas estaba ardiendo y su piel se estremecía al sentir la respiración de Ikuto que chocaba con su cuello.

- I-Ikuto... - suspiró.

- _Dios... que linda... - _pensó abrazándola más a él - Muy bien, Amu. Ya debe estar listo... - él metió su dedo indice adentro de la crema y lo apoyó suavemente sobre los labios de Amu - ¿No quieres probarlo?... - susurró seductoramente en su oído.

Ella lamió el dedo de Ikuto inocentemente y luego lo metió en su boca. Aquella acción casi dejaba al chico sin alma, era demasiado para él...

_- Ella... es demasiado bonita... - _había llegado a sus limites. No se podía controlar más. Sus instintos lo estaba llamando.

_- _¡Kyaa! ¡I-Ikuto! ¿¡Q-Que haces?! - ella sintió que ahora las manos del chico masajeaban sus pechos sobre su camisa.

- Lo siento Amu... Es que, no puedo controlarme más... Te quiero ahora mismo. No puedo esperar... - cada vez él los apretaba más.

- Aah... P-Pero... La crema... -

- No importa... Hazlo después... - Ikuto se dirigió a su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente.

- No... Detente... - suplicó, pero su tono de voz mostraba lo contrario, ella lo estaba disfrutando...

Ikuto fue desabrochando los botones de la blusa de Amu. Deslizó aquella prenda sin dejar se tocar con sus dedos la delicada y suave piel de Amu. Aún continuaba lamiendo su cuello y saboreando la pequeña oreja de Amu. Con su lengua jugó con su lóbulo y luego la mordió suavemente, haciendo que ella soltara un corto pero placentero gemido.

Él volvió con sus manos a sus pechos, esta vez estos estaban descubiertos. Ella solo llevaba puesto su falda negra que resaltaba en su piel y el delantal blanco, que no le molestó en lo absoluto, ya que para él, la hacía ver más provocativa. Cada vez fue inclinando más su cuerpo junto con el de Amu haciendo que el torso de la chica quedara apoyado contra la mesada y su cuerpo tomara la forma de una "L" al revés. Esto le permitió a Ikuto ponerse de la misma manera y pegara su cuerpo más a ella. Amu sintió entre su parte trasera cierto bulto que comenzó a crecer en los pantalones del peliazul. Sin dejar de masajearlos agarró la batidora que aún tenía crema y fue esparciéndola por la espalda de la chica.

- ¡I-Ikuto! E-Esa crema... es para.. -

- No te preocupes, hay demasiada. Sería un desperdicio si la tiráramos... - él lamió sus dedos para probar la sustancia que habían preparado juntos - Mmm... esta muy rica... Pero... - él siguió ensuciando el cuerpo de Amu con la batidora. Se deshizo de la falda de Amu y pasó toda su parte trasera del cuerpo hasta sus piernas - Más rico sería si la pruebo sobre ti... - Él comenzó a lamer desde su nuca y fue recorriendo hasta llegar lo más abajo posible. Con sus manos sujetaba los brazos de la chica. Su cuerpo temblaba, parecía disfrutar de los actos de Ikuto.

- Aaah... I-Ikuto... Nnhh... - ella apretaba sus puños y ojos. Intentaba retener sus gemidos, pero le era imposible...

Ikuto agarró abrazó a Amu y fue atrayendola hacía él, haciendo que su cuerpo ya no estuviese inclinando, pero no se podía decir que estaba firme, ya que este temblaba y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

El chico se sacó la camisa, se sentó y agarró nuevamente a Amu para que ella también lo hiciera entre sus piernas y quedando de espaldas. Con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar uno de los senos de Amu. Sus dedos jugaban con su pezón que resbalaba a causa de la crema que había en ellos. Los pellizcó y rozó suavemente los dedos con él, haciendo círculos y moviendolo de arriba a abajo. Mientras que su otra mano estaba mucho más abajo, acariciando su intimidad.

- Aah... Ah... Mnhm... Ikuto... -

- _Es... Es demasiado linda..._ - pensaba. Sus orejas gatunas deseaban oír mas de ella. Aceleró la velocidad de sus dedos y rozó su clítoris de la forma más torturadora para ella, obteniendo lo que Ikuto deseaba. Lentamente fue metiendo unos cuantos dedos dentro de ella.

La espalda de Amu se arqueaba y su cabeza perdía el control cayendo hacía atrás y apoyando su nuca contra el hombro de Ikuto. Él aprovechó para besarlo y morderlo.

- Ikuto-kun... - gimió su nombre. Pero lo que a él le llamó la atención es haber oído su nombre con el "kun" agregado.

Ella tenía el rostro de Ikuto al lado suyo que besaba su cuello. Amu lo volteó para encontrarse con él y besó su mejilla, haciendo que el que se sonrojara ahora fuera él.

- Amu... - él la miró a los ojos, que apenas se mantenían abiertos. Miró su boca que estaba entre abierta. De allí salían todas esas melodías hermosas para el chico y todos esos suspiros de placer.

Agarró sus piernas y levantó su cuerpo para rotarlo y hacer que ella quedara sentada, arriba y en frente suyo.

- Ikuto ¿Que..? ¡Aaaah! - soltó su mayor gritó al sentir el miembro de Ikuto entrando en su interior - Aah... Aaaahhh... ¡I-Iku-Ikutoooo!... - Él fue recostando su cuerpo y poniéndose sobre ella sin cortar la unión entre ambos, devoró sus pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo lentamente sus pezones - ¡I-Ikuto... Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikutooo! - su cuerpo junto a sus pechos revotaban con cada movimiento que él hacía adentro de ella.

Amu rodeó con sus brazos a Ikuto y se aferró a él. Ella lo besó en los labios, él la correspondió instantáneamente. Con sus brazos abrazó a Amu por la cintura y la pegó más, si es que era posible. Nuevamente ella quedó sentada sobre Ikuto. Amu enredó sus dedos en el cabello peliazul, dejando que él tocara con su lengua la suya y entraran en un mar de besos y caricias apasionadas sin fin.

Exigiendo aire, separaron sus rostros apenas un milímetro para que entrase oxigeno a sus pulmones. Él miró sus ojos, notó que había una lagrima en ellos.

- ¿Que pasa, preciosa? -

- Ikuto... - ella se abrazó a él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él - Yo... Yo... -

- ¿Me quieres? - dijo adivinando sus palabras.

- H-Hai... - afirmó.

- ¿Sabes?... Yo también te amo... - dijo para luego besar suavemente sus labios.

Él continuo con movimiento lentos pero placenteros. Ambos gritaban el nombre del otro acompañado con suspiros y pequeños gemidos. Luego de varios minutos, casi horas, sus cuerpos se agotaron al llegar a un orgasmo. Ikuto volvió a recostar a Amu en el piso y se puso al lado suyo rodeándola en un abrazo.

- ¿Estas bien, princesa? - dijo besando su frente.

- Uhmmm - asintió.

- Veo que te hice sentir bien... que bueno... - él le sonrió dulcemente. Mientras que ella lo observaba con una mirada inocente y angelical con sus puños tapándole la boca.

- E-Eres un hentai... Es porque es primavera... ¿No? - ella volteó su mirada a otra dirección.

- ¿Aaah? Así que lo sabías, ¿Verdad pervertida? - dijo haciéndole cosquillas en la panza.

- E-El per-perver-tido e-e-eres t-tu... - ella apenas podía hablar por las cosquillas en su cuerpo.

- Tal vez... pero a ti te gustó. Lo que también te hace una perver... -

- ¡Cállate! - ella puso sus manos sobre la boca de Ikuto, no quería oír ni una palabra más de él. Pero instantáneamente las sacó al sentir la lengua de él en ellas - ¡B-Baka! -

- Nee~ Amu... Aún tienes crema... - dijo relamiéndose los labios - Creo que necesitas una limpieza... - otra sonrisa picara su formo en la cara de aquel neko travieso...

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado ¿Merece reviews o una buena patada? e.e**_

_**¡Dejen sus opiniones! Me ayudan para... bueno, no se, para sentirme mejor conmigo mismas TwT (? **_


End file.
